True Omega
by Poetgirl616
Summary: An Omega's place was bottom of the pack. Omegas were the caretakers, they had no inclination toward aggression, no need to fight for dominance, only the desire to look after their pack. In a healthy pack, these qualities were appreciated by the other wolves. The more dominant the wolf, the more their instincts will cry out to protect a True Omega. Not all packs are healthy.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. The plot for the first eight characters belongs to my co-author Freyagirl. This story is also posted on Archive of our own . org. Remove the spaces.**

 _Chapter One:_

The canine members of the Pack were running on the night of the full moon.

They had settled in together with Scott as the Alpha, Derek and Stiles as his seconds, with Malia, Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Miles and Liam filling out the rest of the Pack. Derek took care of the wolves, while Stiles took care of the humans.

Isaac had returned to the Pack after grieving Allison's death and moved in with Chris Argent. When Peter had died locked up in Eichen House, Derek had given all of his remaining assets (which were considerable) to Scott and Malia.

In his opinion, since Scott was the only wolf Peter had turned, Derek considered Scott Peter's heir just as much as Malia.

Scott felt very conflicted about taking Peter's money.

In the end, he agreed to take the money, but only used it for things that would benefit the Pack as a whole.

Derek had helped Scott and his mom buy a parcel of land that bordered the Hale property. They had then built a large house with room enough for the entire Pack. The others all still lived at home with their families, except for Derek, who lived alone in his loft, but they all treated the Pack House as a second home.

They were running in a part of the Preserve that they hadn't been through in quite a while.

Since Beacon Hills had once again become a beacon for the supernatural, the Pack tried to patrol a little further out into the areas around the town to keep an eye out for threats.

Suddenly, Malia caught a scent on the air.

She was easily the Pack's best tracker having spent six years in the wild as a coyote. She signaled to the others who scented the air until they picked it up.

It was the scent of a strange werewolf.

The Pack shot forwards, driven to find the interloper and defend their territory from any possible threat.

The scent led the pack to a small clearing where they surrounded what appeared at first glance to be a lone female werewolf. The wolf was clearly an Omega, not just by fact of being alone, but by nature.

This Omega was not acting the way one would expect.

Instead of adopting a submissive posture when faced with a full Pack, this wolf was pressed back against a tree, aggression written in every line of her body, teeth bared and her eyes glowing a bright green. Her scent was a mixture of protective fury and fear.

That was when they noticed the small child hiding behind her, though they couldn't get a good look at him.

Scott motioned the rest of the Pack to stand down before slowly moving forward toward the Omega. He retracted his wolf, claws and teeth retreating to a more human visage, though his eyes remained the deep red of a True Alpha.

"I am Scott, Alpha to this pack. You and your child are safe here. Neither I or my pack mean you any harm." He assured her in a firm, yet gentle voice in an attempt to calm her aggressive instinct and fear.

Scott had a powerful urge to protect this unknown wolf and her child, to fold them into his pack. He knew that he could use his Alpha power to compel her obedience and submission, but his instincts told him that would be the _worst_ thing he could do right now.

Instead, Scott chose reassurance and a show of good faith.

"This territory is protected by my pack, you and your son will be safe here." He turned toward the pack. "Let's go!"

The Pack moved on, but Scott tasked Malia with monitoring the Omega and her son from a distance.

Malia kept her nose trained on the wolf and her child until the end of the night when she watched as the Omega loaded the child into an old beat up car and left the Preserve. Malia then joined the rest of the Pack at Scott's house for a Pack Meeting.

Scott's mom had taken to mothering all of them since Scott had begun building a Pack. Like the morning after every full moon, made a massive breakfast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. The werewolf members of the Pack filled in the other Pack members on the meeting of the strange new wolf in the woods. This included Kira, Stiles, Miles, and Lydia. Scott's mom, Stiles' dad, and Chris Argent weren't technically Pack, but they were family and usually joined them for breakfast after the full moon. Scott remarked on his instinctive need to protect the new wolf. Derek explained that just as there were True Alphas like Scott, there were True Omegas like the wolf they met tonight.

He explained to them that there were four indicators of a healthy Pack, four things that all healthy packs valued. Land for the Pack and territory, Mated Pairs, Cubs, and (rarest of all) True Omegas. Land and Territory they had. Mated Pairs and Cubs the Sheriff and Melissa were adamant was not going to happen until after college. This Omega presented the opportunity to add great value and stability to the Pack.

Hunters often got this wrong, labeling all lone wolves as Omega when they were just as likely to be independent Betas. An Omega's place was generally bottom of the pack. Omegas were the caretakers, they had no inclination toward aggression, no need to fight for dominance, only the desire to look after their pack. In a healthy pack, these qualities were appreciated by the other wolves. The more dominant the wolf, the more their instincts would cry out to protect a True Omega.

But not all packs were healthy.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. The plot for the first eight chapters solely belong to my co-author Freyagirl.**

 _Chapter Two_

Nikki was a born werewolf.

As soon as she began her shifts, around twelve years old, it became clear that she was a True Omega.

Her mother had been killed by hunters when she was six. Her father was the Alpha, and the Pack doted on her. They humored her when she insisted on over the top decorating for every holiday, when she wrangled the Betas into helping her cook new recipes she found online, when she wrote cards and poems for Pack members that needed a pick-me-up, and when she insisted the entire pack play board games for hours.

When Nikki was fourteen, a lone wolf rolled into town.

This wolf was a very dominant Beta who had been a Hunter before being bitten. He shot her father with a wolfsbane bullet, then defeated him in an Alpha challenge. After killing her father, this new wolf took his place and became the Alpha of her Pack.

This new Alpha had twisted instincts. He had no desire to protect or care for his pack, only to dominate it. Those that would not be easily cowed died, while the rest were subjected to degradation and abuse. He filled the ranks of the Pack with wolves culled from the very dregs of humanity, turning them into a gang of violent outlaws.

Rather than protect Nikki, this Alpha abused her in every way possible, often passing her around as a reward to the male Betas of the Pack.

Nikki gave birth to her son Alex less than a year later. For the next few years, it was all the teenage Omega could do to shield her son from the others in her Pack. She learned that as long as she kept them focused on her, they would pay no attention to Alex.

Eventually, one of the more vicious Betas challenged the Alpha for leadership. Nikki knew that if the Beta won, her son would probably be killed. Either way, Nikki knew that this was a chance, possibly her only chance.

So, while the rest of the Pack was focused on the Alpha challenge, Nikki grabbed her son and ran.

She had had no destination in mind when she fled.

She just knew she needed to travel as far away from her old Pack as possible, as fast as possible for both of their sakes.

Somehow she found herself in Beacon Hills, California. She was hoping to find a place where she and her son could lay low and stay safe.

After running into the local Pack during the full moon, she didn't feel safe and she was contemplating running again.

Nikki put Alex to bed and then sped through what little packing she had to do. She was zipping her last beat up suitcase when she felt it.

Part of her wanted to stay.

She had only recently found a job and a one room apartment, and Alex had just started kindergarten and was making friends.

She shouldn't let one encounter with the local Pack deprive her son of the opportunity to make friends, her brain reasoned with her. If it ever got to the point she felt the need to leave, she could leave.

Nodding resolutely, Nikki unpacked and crawled into bed, curling around the small body of her son.


End file.
